byrnnewaldfandomcom-20200216-history
Paganism
Paganism is considered to be the oldest religion of man, and by many to simply be the most advanced stages possible of elemental magic. Unless you are already attuned to a certain natural environment, you will need to find a sacred spot or artifact in order to tap into the energies you will need to harness to master Paganism. In Brynnewald, for example, there are plenty of artifacts left over from the pagan farmstead that had worshipped at the river before the castle was built. Through communication with the nature spirits--- who will speak to you and give you clues throughout gameplay if you become a Pagan---and frequent practice, you can gain magical knowledge. However, you need to be near some of each element (Earth, Air, Fire, Water) in order to use it, so carry some from a sacred place with you. There are sacred spots throughout Brynnewood where you can get a magical sample of each of the four elements, but you might have to rely on the nature spirits to find them. Add +1 Arcane Knowledge for every level gained and +2 Strength for every three levels gained. History of Paganism Said to date back before time began, Paganism is the first religion of humans, coinciding closely with the Cabalism of the gypsies and the Dustkiin. Paganism and the Elements Obviously, a Pagan alone can reach the highest stages of all elemental magics, but it is only possible to master so many in the span of one mortal lifetime. HOWEVER... Pagans can use magic far differently than other run-fo-the-mill elemental magic users. This is because pagans imbue the elements they manipulate with a sentience, creating both a Vaedic creature to fight with them, and a cocoon of elemental armor to sheild them. There are four kinds of pagan magic: earth, water, air, and fire. Familiars Particular to Paganism is both the ability and the necessity to bond onesef to a familiar. Generally, one picks a creature that is on the small side, and in harmony with their favored element. Special Attacks Eyes of the Green Man (requires +30 perception) Uncover all hidden enemies and enemy’s traps for your whole party. Shroud of the Frost Queen (requires +28 dexterity) Paralyze three enemies for the next three turns. Pelt of the Nemean Lion (requires +30 strength) Attacks will now do half damage to you for the next four turns. Sign of the Hecate (requires +32 arcane knowledge) Roll a 9 or more with 3D6 to invoke either the Maiden, the Mother, or the Crone; all three are invoked if you roll three natural threes. The Maiden will lower all of your enemies’ defenses for the battle and paralyze them for a turn, the Mother will lower two enemies’ HP by half and remove all of your enemies’ defenses, and the Crone paralyzes all enemies for three turns and kills any one enemy. Lyre of Apollo (requires +28 instrument knowledge) Heal up to three of your party 2D6 plus 4 HP (distribute the number among all of them). Abilities and Attacking Use this section to determine which die are neede at which level: Level 3&4 You can now use Earth Magic. Roll one D6 to determine your attack. Level 5 Roll two D6 to determine your attack. Level 6 you can now use Water Magic. Roll two D6 to determine your attack. Level 7 Roll one D6 and one D8 to determine your attack. Level 8 You can now use Air Magic. Roll one D6 and one D8 to determine your attack. Level 9 You can now use Fire Magic. Roll one D20 to determine your attack. Level 10 You can now combine two kinds of magic to attack. Roll one D20 to determine your attack. Level 11 Roll one D20 to determine your attack. Level 12 You can now combine three kinds of magic. Roll a D20 and multiply by 2 to determine your attack. Level 13 Roll a D20 and multiply by 2 to determine your attack. Level 14 Roll a D20 and multiply by 2 to determine your attack. Level 15 You can now use all four kinds of Magic at once. Congratulations, you are Odin. Category:Magic Category:Religion